ange gardien oupaquet de trouble
by vivelechicha
Summary: Ben he suis pas tellemnt douer mais c'est drole assez(je veux pas me vanter)...mais ces Ron qui doit regler desz drole de problme avec une drole de personne...Hp?...RW?...Gw?...pure delir
1. Default Chapter

Rating: Pg-13...mauvais language.Vulgariter dans les propos...  
  
Ange gardien ou paquet de trouble  
  
chapitre 1...  
  
C'etait la 7e année , les A.S.P.I.Cs approchait à grand pas et les travaux scolaire ce faisait plus en plus nombreux, sutout en potion... Comme d'habitude, Hermione était stessée à mort, Harry essayait de reviser à coté des ronflements de Ron qui était épuisé après 2 minutes de dure travail...  
  
Les heures passerent et la bibliothèque allait fermé. Il ne resta que Hermione et Ron. Harry avait monté dans la tour car il pretendait être fatigué à...8h.  
  
-Ron...réveil-toi, dit Hermione calmement.La bibliothèque va fermé  
  
-...  
  
-Hey...tu te réveil...  
  
Toujour pas de réponse. elle savait que Ron se réveillerai pas pour rien...elle le connaissait trop bien.  
  
Elle oublia la politesse et elle lui fou une claque en arrière la tête...  
  
-Aïe...Merde ca fait mal.  
  
-Enfin...Tu te réveil...il est 11 heures (soir) et on doit quitter la bibliotheque, dit hermione toute en ramassant ses livres.  
  
-C'est impossible...j'ai à peine fermé les yeux, répondit-il  
  
-oh ouais, c'est certain...tu viens.  
  
-Euh...je te retrouve plus tard , je doit ranger mes choses. dit il en regardant la table et ses feuilles blanche éparpier  
  
Elle haussa les èpaules et sortie de la bibliothèque.Ron la regarda partir et ce dit comment fait elle pour être aussi belle...(à ses yeux c'est sur).  
  
Hermione avait beaucoup embellie, elle s'était bien formé et son visage était gracieux, Harry n' avait pas beaucoup changer apart qu'il s'était bien muscler dans les entrainements de quidditch . Quand ta Ron , il avait beaucoup changer, même selon le collége ,il était dans le top 3 des gars les plus SEXy . Il était le rêve de plusieur filles et peut-être garçons... on sais jamais, il était grand dans les 1m90 et une musculature parfaite avec ses épaule large et sa machoire dévloppée et ses cheveux toujours roux lui tombait sur les yeux .Desfois la beauté ne vient pas totalement avec la intelligence...C'ètait l'expression préfere de Hermione.Certe, il était intelligent...même très...juste que son intelligence était très bien cachée...quelque part.(je me comprend)  
  
En tous cas, Ron commença à ranger son "travail" assez rapidement tout en ayant l'impressions d'être observer .Il se retourna et regarda en arrière de lui...personne  
  
-Tu deviens parano...ce dit-il a lui même.  
  
-Non..juste fou, dit une deuxième voix.  
  
Il se retourna et vit une fille d'allure de 17 ans...Elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux noir et ses yeux gris-vert.  
  
- euh...Tu es qui? dit-il un tantiné inquiet.  
  
-Je suis Nyna et je suis ton ange gardien ,dit-elle tendant la main.  
  
Voyant que Ron ne comprenait pas elle lui donna davantage explication.  
  
-Ou plutôt comme une sorte de consience qui vient t'aider.  
  
Quelque seconde plus tard. (il est lent à comprendre)  
  
-Oh..un peu... Comme une mère...Non j'ai compris...tu es mon ange-gardien.  
  
Si il etait des bonhommes de dessin-animé, Nyna aurait probablement une grosse goutte d'eau sur sa tête.  
  
-C'est ce que je vient dire tout à l'heure, dit-elle éxaspérer.  
  
-Ok...je m'en vais...je suis vraiment fou , dit-il en prenant ses livres et quitta la bibliothéque.  
  
Nyna courrat après lui et cria:"s.t p. écoute-moi"  
  
-Non..Non...je suis devenu fou.  
  
-S.T.P... reste.  
  
Il s'arréta devant le couloir du local des cours de potion et se retourna:  
  
-Tu as 2 minutes...parle.  
  
-Je suis venu t'aidée pour tes problême...avec une certaine fille.  
  
--------------------------------- Dans la classe de Snape...  
  
-Tu entends du bruit ,dit Snape en se relevant.  
  
-Non... embrasse-moi...on s'en fou ,dit une jeune fille qui se revelent être la soeur de notre rouquin.  
  
Il s'approcha vers elle et commenca à l'embrasser(hihihi)...quand ils entendirent une personne parler.  
  
-Snape...je crois que t'as raison...il y a quelqu'un .dit-elle en le poussant par terre.  
  
-Je vais aller voir...tu attends.  
  
Il se leva , ouvra la porte et regarda pour voir c'est qui ?  
  
-Gin...viens voir, c'est ton frère...je crois qu'il est malade.  
  
Elle regarda à son tour et vie son frère parler...au mur.  
  
-Je dois aller voir mon frère dit-elle inquièteé  
  
-Non...mais il vas dire ou tu étais et...  
  
-Il n'aura pas le temps comprendre , interrompit Ginny.  
  
Elle sortie de la piéce et retrouva Ron.  
  
-Ron,ca va?  
  
Ron se retourna hativement tout en étant soulager de voir que c'était sa soeur et non Snape.  
  
-Mais qu'est que tu fou ici ? dit Ron même si il était soulager mais toute de même à 11h du soir...seule dans un corridor, en plus devant la classe du prof le plus sinistre de l'école.  
  
-Heu... retenue...et toi, que fais-tu alors tout seul dans les corridor.  
  
-Tu es aveugle ou quoi je suis avec Nyna...  
  
Ginny le regarda comme un détraquer et dit si il voulait aller à l'infirmerie.  
  
-J'te jure...elle est a coté de moi.  
  
-Ron, tu as manger un truc bizzard ou quoi?  
  
Ron regarda en direction du mur , vit Nyna qui se foutait de sa gueule et regarda encore Ginny et dit finalement:  
  
-Je suis un peu fatigué et je vais rentré dans la tour...tu viens?  
  
-je vais cherché que j'ai oublié et je te rejoints dit-elle s'en allant en direction de la porte de la classe.Tu m'attents.  
  
Ron la regarda s'en aller pour être sur qu'elle n'entendra pas.  
  
-Pourquoi tu as rien dit?  
  
- Il ne me voit pas si je veux et ...  
  
-je passe pour un connard a cause de toi.  
  
-Écoute, ils n'ont pas le droit de savoir que j'existe sinon je...laisse tombe.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- De retour dans le bureau de Snape -----------------------------------------------------  
  
-Ton frére reparle avec le mur...ou il se dispute...je crois que je vais aller dormir.  
  
Ginny commenca à s'inquièter pour son frère, il ne savait jamais bien entendu mais ces sosn FRÈRE et elle devait le savoir a n,importe qu'elle prit le savoir.  
  
------------------------ je sais que ses pas une oeuvre d'art...mais des reviews. 


	2. chapitre 2

chapitre 2 ---------------------  
  
Trop de chose se passé dans la tête de Ron ,mais...surtout pour depuis l'arriver de Nyna.En tous cas, Il était tard et vu qu'il était très tard pour finir le travail à remettre demains , il décida de le faire demains très tôt avant le début des cours. Arrivés dans la salle commune, il dit bonne nuit a soeur...qui elle le regadait comme si il allait se transformer en un truc bizzard. Il l'a rassura et elle s'en alla.  
  
Il s'assit seul dans la salle commune, pensant a ce qui c'était passé. Il était épuisé de toute ces problème et il en avait marre... Il alla en direction de la salle de bain et se regarda dans le mirroire. Il voyait l'image d'un roux qui avait beaucoup changé...même si il avait embellie avec l'age...il lui manquer un chose et il ne savait pas c'est quoi.(n.a/ moi je sais c,est koi). Il se déshabilla et alla dans sous la douche.Ron aimait la sensation de l'eau brulante sur peau.(super mannequin)  
  
------------------------------------------du coté de ginny------------------ ------------  
  
Dans le dortoir des filles, Ginny voulait absolument savoir la "crise" de folie de Ron, mais la fatigue prie le dessus et s'endormit.  
  
-----------------------------------------------du coté a hermione----------- --------------------------  
  
Hermione était préfete en chef ,alors comme tout les préfet en chef, elle avait une chambre individuel...alors c'était l'ennuit total.Hermione décida d'aller voir Ginny.  
  
Elle sortie de son lit ,enfila une robe chambre et alla en direction des dortoirs.Elle s'arréta devant la porte et fit demi-tour... Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle fit femi-tour , alla dans le dortoire des gars et monta les escaliers. Hermione entra dans la chambre et vie le lit de Harry vide...et elle se rappella qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Elle ne fit pas de bruit quand elle alla dans la direction du lit de Ron et vit qu'il était pas là. Elle s'assit décourager sur le lit de Ron. Apart les ronflements de Neville, elle entendit le bruit un bruit d'eau coulée dans la salles de bains et elle décida d'aller voir.  
  
-Putain, qu'il est beau, s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Dommage qu'elle ait dit fort, sinon Ron ne s'aurait pas retourné...  
  
-Hermione, heu...ça va...non je veux dire, qu'est que tu fait ici?  
  
Il disait cette phrase sans probleme et sans essayer de cacher sa virilité. C'était peut-être ça qui a donner à notre chère Hermione un soudaine paralysie...du cerveaux.  
  
- Heu..jeatat'es euhcanoen...  
  
-Merci beaucoup.  
  
Elle reprit ses esprits et dit:  
  
-Comment tu as fait pour comprendre...même moi, je n'ai même pas compris.  
  
-Tu sais pas le nombre de filles qui viennent m'espionner entrant de me doucher, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
Sa, c'était trop pour elle.Hermione devait déja supporter avec les cheveux mouillé tombé sur ces yeux, son corps de rêve ruissellant a cause de sa douche et maitenant le sourire qui fait craqué tout le monde...elle était perdu.  
  
Elle s'approcha tout doucement de Ron , prit son visage et l'embrassa fougeusement. Ron se laissa faire et le plus étrange, il n'avait jamais de toute ces nombreuse relation amoureuse et parfois purement sexuelle sentie aussi bien...avec une personne.Il appronfondit le baiser et malhereusement, la nature de l'homme fait apparaitre les désirs...alors vous avez compris. Il l'attira contre lui...et elle se retrouva très rapidement sous la doucher ou l'eau ajouter de l'érotisme à la situation...  
  
Elle s'arréta brusquement ,se redant compte de la situation,certe elle en avait envie elle était un humains, mais la raison prit le dessus. Elle regarda en bas, Ron rougit de honte, toute en essayant de cacher sa géne.  
  
-Désolé, je suis un gars alors...  
  
-Je comprend...je dois y aller...  
  
Elle se retourna et quitta avec regret la salles de bains.Elle courrat presque pour retourner dans son dortoire...Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça. Hermione sortie de ses pensée quand Harry lui parla:  
  
-Tu es toute moullée...  
  
-heu... parceque...j'ai prit une douche  
  
-Toute habillée?  
  
-...oui.  
  
-Ok...bonne nuit.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
À suivre...vous aimer ,non...alors review 


	3. chapitre 3

merci a tout mes reveiwer.LiLY et ANGE.  
  
Pour ZAZ: je vais m,amméliorait au niveau sentiment.Merci pour conseil.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron était couché sur son lit, réflessisant à se qui c'est passé toute à l'heure...avec Hermione bien-sur. Il était vraiment plonglé dans ses pensés...c'était toute de même sa meilleur amie., il ne pouvait pas faire...mais en contre partie , il devait avouer qu'il en avait envie.Envie de vivre une certaine relation avec elle. Ron n'avait pas vu Nyna entrant de le regardé "réflechir", c'était pourquoi il a eu un choque.  
  
-Chut..tu vas réveiller tous le monde,chuchauta-elle.  
  
-Ouais...Tu était où? Dit-il  
  
- nulle part...euh, je sais ce qui c'est passé, au moins tu a compris ce qui se passe?  
  
-Compris tes sentiment envers elle??  
  
Nyna était désesperée de le voir aussi..."perdu" dans sa tête, mais elle devait avouer que c'était adorable.  
  
-TU ES AMOUREUX MERDE.  
  
-Chut, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.  
  
Regardant la reaction de Ron...c'était comme d'habitude.  
  
-Euh..tu sais Ron t,as beau avoir de belle fesse, mais on ne peux pas dire autant de l'intelligence.  
  
Quelque seconde plus tard:  
  
-Tu es sûr?  
  
-au sujet de tes fesses?  
  
-Non...que je suis amoureux.  
  
-Pour un ange gardien il est très difficile de mentir presque impossible.  
  
Ron ne savait plus quoi faire.Qu'allait-il faire maintenant.Il se sentait bien et mal en même temps, cette situation était presque épeurante.EN PLUS SA MEILLEUR AMIE.  
  
-Hey ...Ron, tu vas bien?dit-une troisième voix.  
  
-...  
  
-Ron..tu vas bien?  
  
-heu...Harry, c'est toi,ca va.  
  
-je t'entendait parle tout seul.  
  
-Non,euh...toi tu était où? Je croyait que tu était fatigué, selon Hermione, parce que je dormait.  
  
-ok...je peux te dire un secret,dit Harry avec de l'hésitation.  
  
Ron commencait a s'inquiétait et remarqua que Nyna était touijour là...Elle devait partir,car une conversation de mec reste une conversation de mec...alors pas de fille et aussi par respect de son meilleur il fit le con, selon Harry...Imaginée si vous étier à sa place vous trouverais bizar votre amie aller en direction de la porte en tenant le bras de quelqu'un d'invisible.  
  
Ron regarda en arrière pour être sûr qu'il entendait pas et dit lui dit de partir...elle suppla de rester car elle était très très curieuse de savoir le secret de notre héro international(n/a:heu il est célebre mon bébé, plutôt celle de JK...Arg). Une fois débarassé de cette pot de colle, il retourna sur son lit.  
  
-Que fesais-tu à la porte...  
  
-Je....je voulait voir ou de trouve mes lentilles de contacts  
  
-Tu en porte pas!  
  
-pas à moi...mais celle de ma soeur Gin'. dit-il avec un sourir.  
  
-Ok, en tout cas, je voulait te parlait de 2 choses.  
  
-je t,écoute...  
  
-Tu sais, il quelque temps j,ai remarquer...ou plutot je suis gay.  
  
-Ah...ça, je sais...  
  
Harry le regarda d'un air surpris, il l'avait compris avant qu'il en parle...peut-être avait-il une intelligence,pensa-t-il un breve moment avant que notre sexsymbole de service gache tout en finissant sa phrase.  
  
-...je sais que tu es heureux c'est temps-ci,ca parrait  
  
-Non,tu comprends pas, dit-il calmement.je suis pas beaucoup intéresser au fille j,aime mieux...  
  
-les plus agés avec de l'expériance,interrompa-t-il avec un sourir.j,ai connu une femme durant l'été...et Wow,c'était...  
  
-NON, je suis Homosexuelle.  
  
Tous sa avait prit quelque seconde pour le comprendre...et il tomba de son lit.Il se leva étourdit (comme d,habitude)et dit toute en riant:  
  
-je vient de faire un réve...Tu était là, et tu me disait que tu était homo.  
  
Harry sourit et dit qu'il était homo, ce qui fit retombé Ron de lit...Il se releva rapidement.Bizzard le sentiment qu'on peut avoir quand tu découvres que ton meilleur ami est Gay.L'amitier et un grand mot mais la vrai significationde se mot,Ron l'avait compris:  
  
-Harry,t'es mon meilleur ami et que tu sois P.D ou pas,j'ai confiance en toi ,rien changera...peut-être à part des conversation sur les jolie meuf avec qui...en y pensant bien, rien changeras...peut-être..  
  
-Je te laisse a tes reflexion, je doit dormir et toi aussi.  
  
Harry retourna sur son lit et resta allongé quelque minutes  
  
-Ron  
  
-...hum...d'un voie sonnolente  
  
-Merci  
  
-...p'quoi?  
  
-d'être mon meilleur ami.  
  
-...pas de probleme mon pote...j,ai envie de dormir...s.t.p  
  
-oh..ok...je peux te poser une question...  
  
-...ouf..pose toujour!!  
  
-Qu'est que hermione fesait a desendre des dortoires de gars...toute mouiller.  
  
Une chance les lumiere fermé car il serait tout rouge notre petit Ron.  
  
-ZZzzz...je dort...  
  
-si tu dormait tu parlerait pas...  
  
-oups...ZZzzz.  
  
-Ron...Ron...Ron...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
pas super la fin, dslé.  
  
merci ames reviwer, je fait ca pour vous. bizooo 


End file.
